When The Tigers Broke Free
by Different World
Summary: About the destruction of the Leaf Village, and its aftermath
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or When The Tigers Broke Free.

Notes: I got this idea after watching The Wall about 26 times. Also I will be writing in an English way, so the only honorifics will be sensei, and not Japanese words used.

_**When The Tigers Broke Free**_

_Hell_

That was the word he would use to describe the scene within the Leaf Village.

In one day the greatest of the hidden villages was brought to its knees. The ANBU and Hunter-nin had conquered the village in a matter of hours.

Their first target had been the Hyuga, an ANBU had covered almost his entire body in five layers of explosive tags met with the Hyuga counsel saying that they required aid in an investigation, and detonated taking the entire compound out in an instant. The only survivors had been Neji and herself, as they had been away on a mission.

Next a large group of Hunter-nin ad ambushed the Hokage; even she went down having every pressure point hit with senbon and being cut into pieces.

A day later and most of Konoha had been crushed; the only exeption was the few small pockets of resistance by the Jonin. These pockets were in two groups, one led by Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and Yamato. The other led by Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, and Ibiki Morino. She and Neji were currently heading for the former.

"Lady Hanabi," Neji began, "Before we reach the group there is something I wish to do."

"What is it sensei?" she asked nervously. Straying from the path was extremely dangerous.

"If your sister or father survived the explosion, then it's me duty to protect them," her cousin/sensei explained quietly.

She nodded.

They walked slowly towards the compound, making certain that they made no sound.

Just as they came within visual range of their home a voice came from above them.

"Well, well, well looks like we've got our selves a pair of strays!"

Hanabi termed around slowly, behind them were about thirty – eight ANBU. Despite his dog mask she could tell who it was.

Kiba Inuzuka, one of her sisters best friends.

Kiba and the others charged, and Hanabi didn't even get the chance to scream. . .

…………………………………………….

**A.N.** So was it any good? To clear up confusion, Neji is Hanabi's Jonin sensei. Kiba's an ANBU and Hinata is probably dead.

This is supposed to be a one shot, but if you want I will expend it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Allies Of Konoha The Sound?

Notes: O.K. this is for palinana for being my first reviewer, and Winged Valkiria for scaring me. Incase I forgot to mention; this is about five years after the land of waves.

Chapter 2: **_Allies of Konoha … The Sound?_**

"Tsukuyomi!" in front of Hanabi and her sensei was a man wearing a white top and dark blue pants, on his back – which was all Hanabi could see – was a sword, and on the collar of his shirt was a fan.

As the ANBU began to scream and writhe on the ground the man formed a hand seal, "Tsukuyomi: Black Dream," he whispered.

For a moment they screamed louder before quieting forever.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Neji.

The man turned around, "Sasuke Uchiha".

1234567890123456789009876543210987654321

Things weren't looking good for Anko's team. Ibiki was out like a light due to a genjutsu from a Hunter-nin. Needless to say having to protect him, stay alive, and stay concise without sleep for two days was a deadly combination.

Kurenai was fighting a Hunter when a swarm of bugs began to form around him, blocking her attacks.

"S-S-S-Shino?" asked a stunned Kurenai.

The Hunter removed his mask, revealing the face of her former student.

"Temple of Nirvana!"

Golden feathers began to fall from the sky knocking out the enemy shinobi.

"You idiots!" screamed Shino dispelling the jutsu.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind the Hunter and ran its glowing blue hand down his back, severing his spine and killing his instantly.

The figure looked up revealing the face of Kabuto Yakushi.

1234567890123456789009876543210987654321

Things where going bad.

The enemy had set fire to the forest Yamato had created for protection, Rock Lee and Guy had been forced to open six of the chakra gates, and Kakashi had to use his most deadly Justus like his lightning blade, and Mangekyo Sharing at once or in quick secession.

In an instant a large number of ninja leapt in front of the leaf-nin. Leading the pack was none other than Orochimaru himself.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing here!?" questioned Kakashi, the idea of fighting Hunters, ANBU, an army of Sound ninja, _and_ a Sannin wasn't to appealing to him.

"We are-" he began.

0987654321098765432112345678901234567890

"-the allies of Konoha-" continued Kabuto.

0987654321098765432112345678901234567890

"-the Sound shinobi." Sasuke finished.

1234567890123456789009876543210987654321

**A.N:** Was it any good?

Please review.

No more chapters until palinana and Winged Valkiria review.

Did you know spell check tries to correct Mangekyo as manly?


	3. Out Of The Shadows

Notes: well here we go; I don't own Out Of The Shadows. Is putting the Sound in a good light (they're not completely good guys) really so unique?

Chapter 3: **_Out Of The Shadows_**

Her sensei wasn't controlling his temper very well.

"What's going on!" he shouted grabbing the Uchiha by the collar of is open shirt (Hanabi blushed noticing his muscular chest was exposed), "Why the hell are you here!? Why the hell is The Sound helping us!? How the hell did they sneak up on me when I had my Byakugan was active!? And … WHY ARE YOU **SMILING**!?!?

"I order?" the young man smirked. "I was ordered to come. Orochimaru doesn't want this village destroyed, and he wants revenge on the Hunters and ANBU. They used a genjutsu to expand the Byakugan's blind spot… And your cousin looks cute blushing like that."

"You son of a BITCH," Neji sent a fist towards Sasukes chest, ready to make the bastards heart explode, when Hanabi grabbed hold of his arm.

"Sensei! Please he's only trying to make you angry!"

Neji released the younger teen. "So what happens now?"

"Now? Now we regroup with the Otokage and get the hell out of this place." Sasuke informed them.

"I can't, I have to get to the Hyuga compound and-"

"-Put together the pieces of your cousin and uncle?" the Uchiha smirked and began walking towards the Hokage Monument.

Hanabi tugged on her cousins sleeve, "Sensei, we should stay with him." At his questioning gaze she continued. "He _is_ our best shot at getting out of here alive, and since Father and Hinata are probably … n-not at the compound we'd only be putting ourselves in unnecessary danger."

Neji sighed, she was right. And with that they began to follow the Missing-nin towards the Hokage Monument.

1234567890123456789009876543210987654321

Kakashi didn't have time to dodge the katana that Huntress had thrown.

Just before it hit however, he was pushed out of the way by . . .Orochimaru!?

The katana though didn't make contact because it was blocked, by a shield of sand.

"Forbidden Technique - Impure World Destruction!" Two black coffins rose from the ground, one with the number 4 on it the other 3.

A shadowy hand reached out and grabbed an ANBU pulling him in before the coffin sank into the ground. Another hand reached out and grabbed the Huntress by the ankle and pulled. She, however, didn't go as quietly as her comrade. As she was dragged she did everything in her power to slow her doom, whether it be stabbing knifes into the ground, or throwing explosive tags at the coffin.

The coffin however, seemed to grow tired of this as more shadows came to drag the girl away. An arm wrapped around each of her legs and her middle. As she tried to make a seal, two more shadows wrapped around each arm at the point in the exact middle of her forearm. Then with a sickening crack, her forearms were snapped in half and her knees bent back. Next, a sixth shadow grabbed onto her mask and smashed it into pieces. It might have been his imagination, but Kakashi thought he saw tears fall from pale lavender eyes.

The Sannin then decided to end things quickly; "Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall!" sand began to swallow up the enemy shinobi when Orochimaru slammed his hands down onto the sand calling his next attack. "Desert Imperial Funeral!"

The snake-man smiled at his handy work before forming a new set of seals.

"What exactly are you doing?" asked Guy suspiciously.

"I can't defend all of you," was the reply, "That's their job, Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!"

The two coffins from earlier rose again, but this time shadow hands, out came the Third and Fourth Hokages.

1234567890123456789009876543210987654321

**A.N. ** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Incase you're confused; Orochimaru used the Immortality Jutsu on Gaara so now he has Gaaras powers.

Yes that was Hinata, I will ex plain later . . . maybe. The reason her death was so gruesome was to make up for Shino and Kiba having relatively painless deaths.


End file.
